


Snack Cakes and Laundry Day.

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: I can tell you the exact time and place it crossed from friendship to love, and I'll take the full blame for it.Well, me and the last four Fancy Lads Snack Cakes in a box...





	Snack Cakes and Laundry Day.

I can look back now and see a progression that I was blind to at the time. Danse and I started out as combat partners. He was assigned to me as my mentor, and at first it felt very much like he was my superior. But gradually, over the next few weeks it changed. He started treating me as an equal and telling me things that made me feel like an equal. Feeling like he respected me was a huge part of the next transformation.

We became friends.

He opened up to me about people he had loved and lost in his life, and I did the same. We were spending day after day together criss-crossing the 'wealth, chasing leads on the institute and getting more and more comfortable with each other.

I can tell you the exact time and place it crossed from friendship to love, and I'll take the full blame for it.

  
  


Well, me and the last four Fancy Lads Snack Cakes in a box...

  
  


See, Danse and I both liked routine. Part of our agreed upon routine was that Sunday was wash day. It didn't matter where we were at the time, we found a place to wash both our clothes and our bodies on Sunday. It was also sort of a relaxation day for both of us as well. This particular Sunday we happen to be at my place in Diamond City.

To travel light we only carry a couple of changes of clothing with us, so on laundry day we don't think anything about stripping down to our skivvies so we can wash everything else. I mean, come on.. We've seen each other naked on a few occasions and as much as my partner is built like a Greek god, seeing him in his boxers is no big deal.

  
  


… until today...

  
  


I bent over the crumpled box with the last four cakes in it, laughing as I protected them from his sopping wet, just out of the shower, onslaught. There was no way in hell he was getting the last four. He had eaten all the others, these were damn well mine!

I was laughing so hard I was shaking, still in my bra and panties, hunched over that ripped and crumpled box of cakes as he pressed against my back tickling me and trying to take them from my hands.

At the exact same second he stopped laughing and squirming to reach the cakes, I stopped laughing and squirming to keep them from him. It was like we both realized the position we were in at the same nano second.

All I was aware of now was his warm damp skin pressed against my back and the knowledge that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Why at this exact minute my brain decided to remind me that Danse was a very attractive man is beyond me. But that's what happened.

I realized that I was bent over with this gorgeous muscular guy hunched over my back and suddenly my panties were soaked, and it had nothing to do with laundry day.

“Danse...” I said, my voice shaky.

“Hmm?” he said, not moving.

“I... I'm sorry, but you have to move. Now.” I pleaded.

I felt him pull away just a fraction.

“Why? What's wrong?” I think he assumed I was still playing around, he had no idea what was actually going on. He couldn't have.

“Because I accidentally got myself into a situation that--”

His chest presses against my back again. I can feel his chin resting on my shoulder and a soft hum of... contentment? Rumbles up from his chest. He isn't moving.

“Honey, please...” I whisper desperately.

I don't know if it's the fact that I'm whispering to him, or that I called him honey for the first time ever, but his attitude changes.

“What is it?” He says quickly. I can hear the alarm in his voice, and feel him tensing up around me. I also know that voice means he wants a real answer.

“Danse... This.. isn't play time anymore. It's crossed a line into something else.” I can't help it. My voice has dropped to a whisper, and I'm shivering underneath him. It has nothing to do with being cold and I get the feeling he knows that.

“Tell me,” he says, his own voice slipping into a lower tone.

“Look... I'm a healthy adult woman. I've got a very attractive man pressing his very attractive body against my back right now and only one, single thought is going through my mind. Do you really need me to spell out what that is?”

He already knows. I can feel his growing erection against my backside and God help me I want him that much more, so I throw out a challenge.

“I can feel that it's having the same effect on you too, so unless you want to explore this facet of our relationship you'd better let me up.”

He doesn't move for a long few seconds. When he finally does he's staring at me with the hottest look I've ever seen.

“So you like it when a man is pressed against your back?” he asks softly.

“Not just any man, no.” I answer, licking my lips and glancing down at the front of his boxers before I can help myself.

Damn. He's big.

“Just one particular guy,” I reply tartly, somehow managing to drag my eyes back up to his and before I can stop myself I say, “He also happens to be my best friend and the subject of a lot of my sexual fantasies.”

He gets this little half smile. Where only one side of his mouth curls up.

“Now that I want to hear about,” he says.

This is where I chicken out.

I thrust the crumpled box of snack cakes that started all this at him and start to walk past.

“Eat the rest of those before I decide you aren't joking and try to seduce you right here.” I mutter, trying to defuse this.

But, Danse is having none of it.

“Do it,” He says. His hand is grasping my forearm gently, the box of cakes falling to the ground forgotten.

He isn't playing. Not at all. His eyes are burning into me like black embers and good Christ my panties are soaking wet for him.

Before I know I'm going to do it, I'm on my knees in front of him, trailing my fingers along the waistband of his boxer briefs. He's watching me intently as I slowly pull them open and down in front.

He's not just big, he's thick. I reach up and close my hand around his shaft, or try to, anyway. I hear a whispery gasp as I stroke him and look into his eyes.

A soft blush colors his neck and cheeks but his eyes are still dark and smoldering. I keep my eyes on his as I stroke him slowly.

“Think I can take all of you in my mouth?” I ask very softly, still watching his eyes.

“I don't know,” he answers, his voice hoarse.

“I've fantasized about it often enough,” I tease, “Let's see if I can.”

I hold his gaze as I move forward, letting the head of his cock slip between my lips. I hear a soft smacking sound as his palm hits the wall nearest to him for support.

“Christ,” he groans, watching me as I slowly go down and come back up his shaft. I can't take all of him, he's too big, but I doubt that matters anymore.

“You taste so damn good, Danse,” I whisper, letting him see my tongue lapping slowly at his pre-cum.

“Nora,” he growls, “I need to sit down before you make me fall down.”

I pull away from him, standing up and laughing softly.

“Knees weak, big guy?” I ask.

“ahem.. yeah.. That's a fair assessment.” He steps out of his boxers all together and takes my hand. He leads me upstairs to my bed.

It's my one indulgence in this this world. It's a queen size mattress I traded for and had a frame made to fit, and when I made it up this morning I sprinkled some of Mama Murphy's hubflower extract across the sheets and blankets. I love the way it smells.

I get him to sit on the side of the bed and kneel in front of him again.

“More?” I ask, arching one eyebrow at him.

He just nods quickly. I go back to slowly working on his cock. I take my time. He honestly does taste good against my tongue. My friends had always complained about how men tasted when they went down on them, maybe it's just me, maybe it's just Danse, but right now as I lap up the drops of pre-cum forming on the head of his cock he tastes like warm honey, so I'm in no rush.

Danse however...

He hauls me up by my upper arms, not roughly, but anxiously.

“Come here,” he says, for just one second his voice slips into 'Paladin mode' and I shiver. He doesn't miss it either.

He pulls me onto his lap, and kisses me for the very first time. He's not hesitant or unsure, but he is slow and deliberate. His lips are soft and warm against mine and as he runs his tongue along my lower lip, I whimper. My lips part and his tongue slips in and teases my own.

Still kissing me, he reaches around and unhooks my bra. I move off his lap and start to take off my panties. His hands join mine and we slide them all the way down. He gently reaches for the neatly trimmed patch of hair between my thighs and drags his fingers through it slowly. I can't stop myself from trembling at his touch. He sits up quickly, kissing me deeply and I return the kiss as I press his erection between our bodies.

I pull away from him for a moment.

“I like the way you kiss, big guy, but that's not what I need right now,” I whisper in his ear.

He tightens his arms around me and I can actually feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Are you.. sure?” he asks softly.

“Please, Danse.” I gasp, nibbling on his earlobe.

He stands up, still holding me and the next thing I know is I'm laying on my back and he's on top. He settles in between my thighs and I can feel the heat and hardness of him against my core.

I don't have to ask again. Carefully watching my eyes he rolls his hips forward and the slick of my excitement eases him into me in one long stroke.

We both gasp out loud at the same time, and he smiles at me. That's a rare and beautiful thing, especially right now. It makes my heart swell with emotion.

I run my hands along the muscles of his broad back and shoulders as he sets a slow pace, letting us explore this new sensation of being intimate. In just a few minutes I feel that familiar heat coiling inside me and I barely have time to mutter his name before the world explodes around me. I'm squeezing him with my body and the soft cry of surprise I hear from his lips is quickly followed by a shuddering, deep groan.

His head drops down to my shoulder and he is still. He stays inside me until he softens completely. Not wanting to break this new union any more than I do.

“That...” He whispers softly, his head still bowed. “Was nothing like I've ever experienced in my life.”

“Me too,” I reply with a smile. I'm tracing my fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of his weight on top of me, of his cock softening inside me.

“Did we break any regs?” I ask a moment later.

“Not really.” Danse says, raising up enough to look into my eyes.

“The Brotherhood...” He clears his throat and shifts his body to lay beside me. “encourages.. procreation between healthy couples.”

“So, we could have been doing this all along?” I ask with an overly dramatic wide eyed look, intending to make a joke of things.

“Well, yeah... But I don't believe in casual sex. I only make love to women I truly care about.”

I can see by those deep brown eyes that he isn't joking at all, and I draw a small gasp at what he's really saying to me.

  
  


That is the exact moment we crossed the line, and nothing could ever make me go back.

 


End file.
